


Space

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, First Kiss, one big space pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: "I gotta know. Just do it."





	Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharmedbyCastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedbyCastiel/gifts).



> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/176604017735/space) and based on [this](http://licieoic.tumblr.com/post/164535579374/just-do-it-digital-oil-painting-i-gotta) post on tumblr!

"I gotta know. Just do it."

Cas was mere inches from him and Dean could feel the heat simmering between their bodies. Cas wasn't hot, so much as charged, his grace crackling from every pore of his body as though he were a live wire. For months he had tried to ignore the feelings that heat sparked within him, but now, with no where to go and no one to turn to, Dean couldn't any longer. He just needed and hoped Cas would give.

"Do what?" Cas asked, his breath whispering hotly over Dean's jaw.

God dammit.

"For Christ's sake, Cas. Kiss me! Screw personal space, I don't want it."

Their eyes met, his desperately frenzied greens joining with ferociously piercing blues. The angel made no move to follow Dean's command, but Dean could see the hint of a smirk lift his lips as Cas tested his self-control. He wouldn't lose, he wouldn't. But he had. He'd asked for it, shown he needed it. What semblance of indifference did he have remaining to prove?

Still he couldn't move. It was as though Castiel was holding him in place, the force of his gaze as powerful as the grace flowing through him. Dean wanted to feel that power, but suddenly he felt intoxicated simply being caught in this force field, like celestial foreplay. Was Cas aware of what he was doing? Aware of the heat building inside Dean through his mere presence?

How long had they been this way? Still and connected, incapable of moving towards one another or apart. Eternally caught in an orbit of too far and too close and never just right. Dean felt his muscles begin trembling with the force of needing to move, whether to get closer or farther he couldn't say. He had no way to know the optimal distance between their beings, but the gravitational pull was strong and nothing was left to exert an opposing force to pull them apart. Nothing but the power he held over himself, declaring an arbitrary concept of personal space, and Dean finally let it go.

His lips clashed with Cas's like the tide pulled toward land and the angel met him with all the give of a rocky shore, hands pushing him back against the porcelain counter with enough force to press the air from his lungs. Cas tasted like he felt- electric, ever changing, indomitable. He stole the breath from Dean's lungs and strength from his legs.

They didn't belong in orbit around one another. They belonged together, as one heavenly body, hurtling through space on some indeterminate trajectory. Dean was terrified but he clutched tighter, pulling the angel closer into his field, unwilling, now that he knew, to face the vacuum ahead alone. Whatever vast abyss lay before him, he finally had the perfect force to pull him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
